Pooh Goes Poop 4
Pooh Goes Poop 4 is the 4th sequel to Pooh Goes Poop. Plot Our movie opens with Pooh heading to Monster Jam Freestyle Mania at the Hundred Acre Wood Sports-a-torium. But he causes the line for the Villa Pizza to be held up because he's ordering 100 extra cheese pizzas and 100 apple mountain dew cups. So the Hundred Acre Wood Sheriff's Department decides this calls for special action. They get in touch with Nairb Reiemhsum, a really fat kid who always out-eats everyone at the broccoli popper eating contest during Motorcross events at the Sports-a-torium. He's a fat kid that everyone always made fun of. He goes to the Sports-a-torium and creates a earthquake that sends the whole Villa Pizza underground. The people in line get out of the hole and into the stadium. Then, Pooh and Nairb sit on each other which makes no sense at all. After watching Grave Digger, Max-D, Monster Patrol, Backwards Bob, Team Hot Wheels Firestorm, Son Uva Digger, and the rest perform, Pooh and Nairb get caught by the police and get arrested. But it turns out to be a dream because he ate too much food. He then finds out that he also pooped in the bed, and thus runs to the toilet. Then Piglet knocks at his door to invite him to his birthday party and gives up after knocking 3 times because he hasn't recieved an answer. Time passes and Pooh gets out of the bathroom and hears knocking at his door, only to find Darby, who not only wants to steal Christopher Robin again, but she wants to steal all the fat people in the Hundred Acre Wood! Tigger then learns that Pooh is stolen and they have to get him and the other people Darby stole with the help of some friends-some old, some new, some mysterious. The gang meets up at the Sect of Gadget Hackwrench in Russia. After a car is built by the members, the gang have to get to Darby's new lair in the small town of Skeleton, Kentucky, so they go from one racist interpretation of a country to another. During the climax, Wade, the man who notified Tigger, is trying to pry him off, but he causes Pooh to have a poop avalanche, and it destroys various things in it's way, until it hits a Amtrak train, derailing it and stopping the avalanche. Darby is arrested, and then everything is lovely once again. Wonderful! And then everybody goes home. Other crap The film whisks children of all ages into the fun four-color world of the Pooh Goes Poop universe thanks to director Mark Sabine, who had the film's budget financed entirely with jars of MARMALADE, and delight them with whimsical surprises, including an extended car chase through a paint factory, zoo, outdoor wedding, street, railroad station, and a Shop-Rite, various cameo appearences from various characters listed in the cast, a car used by Tigger and the good guys (save for Pooh and the people Darby captured) whose onboard computer is programmed with a childlike personality able to honk its horn to signal approval or retreat into an alley when scared, and a humorous subplot concerning the inability of Owl to start up a EMD SD40-2 with a fork, Trivia *Despite Bow, now being a ghost, she appears in her normal form in the movie. *The film stars Jim Cummings, Travis Oates, Tom Kenny, Craig Ferguson, Bud Luckey, Jack Boulter, Kristen Anderson-Lopez, Wyatt Hall, Mark Beansburg of Skeleton, Kentucky (the winner of the Disney XD/Kool-Aid "I Wanna Replace the Role of Jim Cummings as Tigger" Sweepstakes), Tress MacNeille, Tara Strong, Blake McIver Ewing, and many others. *The film's tagline is "Get Ready for a Very Pooh Time!". Cast Cover.jpg|'Pooh': The culprit of the hold-up. Robotnik fat fat fat.png|'Dr. Ivo Robotnik (a.k.a Nairb Reiemhsum)': He's called to get rid of Pooh. Snapshot20071125172456.jpg|'Chowder': The guy in the line who is waiting a long hour in the line just to see Monster Patrol. Bert snaps.gif|'Ernie and Bert': The two who escape the hole first. stinky.png|'Stinky': Pooh's dad who was turned into a poop as a result of Darby's magic. He will stay like this forever and ever. Darby.jpg|'Darby': The main villian, of course! Wade looking sassy.png|'Wade': The person who causes Pooh to have a poop avalanche (or diarrhea as its' called in the real world) by trying to free Tigger from his butt. Rapunzel.gif|'Rapunzel': Was trapped in Darby's lair and has to be saved by Pooh's friends. Derpee doo!.jpg|'Caitlyn Goodwyn': She makes a cameo during the poop avalanche scene and survives it. Afterwards, she reacts with the face shown here. She would later be a main character in Tigger Goes Poop. Sofia holding amber's hand.png|'Sofia and Amber': They were trapped by Darby, who turned them into flying pigs. They were later rescued by Tigger and turned back to normal. Tigger.png|'Tigger': Pooh sits on him again, but he's eventurally pried off. How-thomas-the-tank-engine-works-1.jpg|'Thomas the Tank Engine': He saves Darby's prisoners from the climatic poop avalanche. BREATHING.png|'Michael Rosen': A british poet who makes a cameo in the poop avalanche scene and survives it. And then he eats the poop for a disgusting effect. He later appeared in Tigger Goes Poop Fat!.jpg|'Fat Ash': Ash's cousin from America who makes a cameo eating at a roadside McDonald's during the car chase scene. Gadget.jpg|'Gadget Hackwrench': A mouse of unknown breed who is a member of Tigger's group. Screen Shot 2014-05-15 at 9.04.09 PM.png|'Midgel': Uses his scream to get rid of Pooh. He later appears in the poop avalanche scene and warns people to look out and escape the land. Bow_11.png|'Bow': She tricks Pooh into thinking that all of the toilets have been replaced with chairs. She later makes a cameo in the poop avalanche scene and survives it. Eugene2.jpg|'Eugene Horowitz': A jewish boy who alerts INTERPOL over Darby's crimes. DilPickles.jpg|'Dil Pickles': A boy who calls 911 over Darby's crimes. Screen Shot 2014-05-23 at 2.36.40 PM.png|'DIEK': Seen in the poop avalanche but killed. Tumblr inline n1hefckan81rd4d6h-1-.gif|'Dancing Skeletons': Attempt to stop the poop avalanche from hitting a Amtrak train at the bottom of the hill on which Darby's castle is on, but they fail, and the poop avalanche hits the Amtrak train, derailing it. Owl new.png|Owl/Pooh's Great Uncle: He attempts to start up an EMD SD40-2 with a fork. Category:Winnie The Pooh Category:Pooh Goes Poop Category:Movies Category:Upcoming stuff Category:Censored Text